Antes do sol nascer
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Pós 6ª temporada.Um desentendimento entre Sam e Dean faz com que os irmãos durmam em quartos separados.


**Primeiro eu queria agradecer a clarabranco pela review em "Never gonna be alone", que bom que você gostou, Clara. E a Anne Sullivan pela review e pelo incentivo, muito obrigada mesmo, Anne. Sim, eu vou continuar a escrever, só não sei se isso vai prestar. kkkkkkkkk**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes do sol nascer<strong>_

_Resumo_: Pós 6ª temporada. Um desentendimento entre Sam e Dean faz com que os irmãos durmam em quartos separados.

_Disclaimer:_ Supernatural e seus personagens, para a sorte de todo o fandom, não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Sacramento, Califórnia. 22:00 hs<p>

Seria só mais uma "viagem de trabalho" dos irmãos Winchester a não ser pelo clima tenso que os cercavam. O Impala, de repente, parecia ser pequeno demais para os dois. Dean olhava para a estrada e nem por um momento desviava o olhar, suas mãos seguravam, tensas, o volante. A raiva por seu irmão cada vez mais crescente. "Idiota. Como ele pôde cometer um erro desses? A garota podia ter morrido. Coisa de principiante. Será que eu vou ter que carregar esse maldito trabalho sozinho nas costas?"

Sam estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e fingia dormir para não ter que encarar o irmão. "Idiota. É isso que eu fui. Um idiota. Como eu pude fazer isso? Por minha causa uma garota inocente quase morreu. Eu devia era largar esse trabalho de vez."

Dean já não estava mais aguentando aquela situação, se os dois continuassem presos num mesmo espaço por mais um minuto que fosse ele começaria a falar e boa coisa não sairia daí e apesar de tudo ele não queria magoar Sam, por isso parou no primeiro motel que viu. Sam abriu os olhos ao perceber que o Impala estava parado.

_ Estou cansado. Vamos parar por aqui mesmo. – disse Dean secamente. Saiu do carro e se dirigiu à recepção do motel sem esperar pelo irmão, que ficou parado por um momento sem saber ao certo o quer fazer. Depois decidiu que a opção "menos pior" era seguir o irmão. Pegou as bagagens e seguiu para a entrada do motel. Quando ele entrou seu irmão estava acabando de fazer a reserva.

_ Você esqueceu a sua. – disse estendendo a mochila para Dean, que a pegou sem falar nada.

_ Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou a recepcionista

_ Não. – respondeu Dean

Sam o olhou surpreso.

_ Oh, desculpe. Eu pensei que... desculpe. Aqui está sua chave, senhor. Quarto 32. – disse a atendente completamente sem graça.

_ Obrigado. – disse Dean se retirando

_ E o senhor? – se virou para Sam

_ Um quarto, por favor.

Já instalado no seu quarto, Dean olhava ao seu redor a procura de algo que nem ele sabia o que, era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Aquele quarto era estranho para ele. Mas todos os quartos em que eles passavam eram estranhos, não eram? Não tinha como haver nada de familiar num quarto em que ele iria ficar no máximo quatro dias. Mas esse quarto era diferente. Ele tinha certeza que estava faltando alguma coisa, só não sabia o que, ou melhor, sabia, mas não queria admitir. Por fim acabou admitindo: estava faltando uma cama ao lado da sua. A verdade era que até dormindo Sam fazia falta para ele e ele não tinha vergonha de assumir isso, pelo menos não para si mesmo. Definitivamente, ele nunca gostou de dormir brigado com Sam, mas não era só por isso que ele estava inquieto, o que mais lhe preocupava era o fato de Sam estar sozinho no quarto ao lado. Desde que o muro que cercava suas memórias caiu, não teve uma noite em que ele não acordou assustado depois de um pesadelo. E Dean lhe havia prometido que sempre estaria por perto e agora isso. "Você é um mentiroso de merda, Dean Winchester, além de ser um idiota mimado. Como eu pude tratar o Sam daquela maneira, logo agora que ele não está nada bem. Idiota. Agora como eu vou consertar isso?"

Sam já estava deitado há muito tempo, ele estava como sono, mas o medo de dormir e ter aqueles malditos pesadelos era maior, por isso ele lutou contra o sono até vencer. Mas parece que ficar a noite inteira acordado olhando para o teto, também não era lá uma grande ideia. Vontade de pesquisar um novo caso ele também não tinha. É nessas horas que ele sentia saudade das brincadeiras sem graça do seu irmão. Dean. Já havia algum tempo que ele se sentia um fardo para o irmão, mas agora a situação era pior. Ele conseguiu estragar um caso simples: ele só tinha que queimar os ossos de um espírito vingativo enquanto seu irmão protegia a garota que era seu alvo. Mas quando ele salgou os ossos, o espírito apareceu e jogou Dean com tudo contra uma sepultura, o mais velho gritou de dor. No mesmo instante, Sam correu ao socorro de Dean, deixando os ossos sem queimar. A garota, então, virou um alvo fácil.

_ Sam! Os ossos!

E como se tivesse saindo de um transe, Sam "acordou" e viu que a garota estava sendo estrangulada pelo espírito, correu para a cova e queimou os ossos, o espírito desapareceu. Depois correu até a garota, que havia desmaiado.

_ Ela está viva. – disse sem olhar no rosto de Dean

Dean não disse nada desde o trajeto para o hospital e depois para o motel.

Agora, sem ter o que fazer e com medo de dormir, Sam começou a relembrar todo o acontecido, procurando em vão, um motivo para aquele gesto de loucura que ele cometeu. Mas no fundo ele sabia o que te fez agir assim: não conseguiu ver seu irmão em perigo e não fazer nada para ajudá-lo. "Isso foi ridículo. Eu estou virando um ser patético. É, é isso."

Sam foi acordado de seus devaneios por uma batida na porta.

_ Quem é?

_ Sam, sou eu.

_ Dean? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão

_ Não. É a Angelina Jolie.

Sam bufou e se levantou para abrir a porta.

_ E anda depressa porque isso aqui está pesado.

_ Isso o que? – se assustou ao abrir a porta – O que é isso, Dean?

_ Sou eu e o meu colchão.

_ Eu vou tentar de novo. O que você e o seu colchão estão fazendo aqui?

_ Procurando um lugar pra dormir.

_ Seu quarto é o do lado.

_ Eu sei, mas ele está jeito de rato.

_ Rato? Dean, esse prédio é novo.

_ Que seja. Eu só sei que tem uns filhos da mãe fazendo uma suruba no forro do teto e não me deixam dormir.

_ E você veio dormir aqui?

_ Bom, a minha primeira opção era o quarto da loirona bozuda ali, mas eu acho que o namorado dela não vai gostar muito da ideia, então só me restou você. Então, posso entrar?

_ Há uma hora atrás você nem estava falando comigo.

_ Mas agora eu estou. Posso entrar?

_ Fazer o que né?

_ Hei, me ajuda aqui.

_ Tem certeza que tem rato naquele quarto?

_ Não. Não tem. Eu só inventei essa história porque eu já não estava mais aguentando de saudade de você. Mas é claro que tem rato naquele quarto, né, Sam? Ou você está me achando com cara de masoquista para gostar de dormir no chão e ainda aguentando o seu ronco.

_ Eu não sei por que, mas eu acho que isso mesmo que aconteceu.

_ Não enche, Sam. E agora me deixa dormir.

_ Claro e de nada, viu?

_ Ah, e desliga a luz.

Sam resmungou e fez o que o irmão pediu. Quando ele já estava deitado, voltou a ser chamado pelo irmão.

_ E o abajur?

Sam estremeceu com a ideia de ficar no escuro.

_ Não, o abajur não. Para de dar ordens, Dean, que porra.

_ Desculpa. É que você já estava dormindo com a luz apagada a um tempo, daí eu pensei que... desculpa.

_ Tudo bem, esquece. E agora vamos dormir?

_ Sim. Boa noite.

Os dois tentaram, mas não conseguiram dormir. Havia muita coisa para ser dita entre eles e parecia que essas "coisas" não iriam esperar até o outro dia.

_ Sam? Você está acordado?

_ Estou, Dean.

_ Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

_ Eu já falei pra você esquecer isso, era só uma luz acesa, cara.

_ Não é disso que eu estou falando.

_ Do que é então?

Dean se levantou e sentou na cama de Sam, que se escorou na cabeceira da cama.

_ Do gelo que eu te dei hoje mais cedo.

_ Você estava certo por isso. Quer dizer, eu merecia era ouvir e muito.

_ Eu entendo o que você fez Sam. Na hora eu não entendi nada e fiquei puto da vida com você, mas eu sei que você só fez aquilo porque estava preocupado comigo e eu não deveria ter te ignorado daquela maneira.

Sam ficou algum tempo em silêncio e depois perguntou com uma voz triste:

_ O que está acontecendo comigo, Dean?

_ Não dá para ser o mesmo depois de tudo o que você passou Sam. Mas o tempo vai melhorar isso, você vai ver.

_ Será mesmo?

_ Esqueceu que você está falando com um especialista no assunto?

Sam soltou um riso tímido.

_ É, eu acho que eu posso confiar.

_ Então agora ouça o especialista, a gente vai maneirar no trabalho...

_ Não precisa.

_ Me escuta primeiro. A gente vai devagar pelo menos por agora.

_ Você não confia em mim, não é? Tudo bem, eu também não confio.

_ Não é isso, Sammy. Só acho que você precisa de um tempo, eu também preciso. A gente não vai parar de trabalhar, só vai mais devagar. Um intervalo maior entre um caso e outro não vai fazer mal para nós. Então, o que você acha?

_ O que eu acho? Eu acho que eu devo parar por aqui e você continua a trabalhar sozinho.

_ O que? – Dean estava indignado.

_ Essa é a melhor opção, Dean

_ Melhor onde?

_ Dean...

_ Sammy, você não precisa largar seu trabalho só porque cometeu um erro.

_ Eu posso cometer outros e colocar sua vida em risco.

_ Como se eu ligasse com isso.

_ Dean, pelo menos uma vez na vida seja racional.

_ Eu estou sendo racional. Eu só não consigo viver nessa droga de trabalho sem você.

_ Eu não posso mais, Dean.

_ Eu preciso de você, Sammy. – e antes que o clima ficasse ainda mais meloso ele completou: e você também precisa de mim, por isso nós temos que ficar juntos e nos aturar.

_ Não tenho outra opção?

_ Não.

_ Então, vamos continuar com o nosso simples trabalho.

_ Sério?

_ Sério. Mas eu não me responsabilizo.

_ Pode deixar, a responsabilidade em pessoa vai estar no banco do motorista.

_ Nossa, agora sim, eu estou tranquilo.

_ É isso aí, Sammy. É só apertar o cinto, fechar os olhos e confiar no papai aqui.

_ Eu estou perdido.

_ De nada, Sammy, de nada. Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

_ Por agora, acho que me deixar dormir já estava de bom tamanho.

_ Você é um péssimo anfitrião, Sammy. – disse Dean já se deitando

_ Então volta para os seus ratos.

_ Não. Você é chato, mas eu aguento.

_ Agora, por favor, vamos dormir. Porque amanhã é mais um dia no escritório para os Winchester's.

_ Esse é o espírito, Sammy. Então pela última vez, boa noite.

_ Boa noite. – Sam respondeu desligando o abajur.


End file.
